


Avenging The Fallen Star

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Violence, torture porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaiba and Masumi teach Serena a lesson for hurting Hokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging The Fallen Star

Serena was walking alone when suddenly something hit the back of her legs suddenly causing her to fall backwards. As the pain subsided and her vision came back into to focus she saw a short kid with a wooden sword standing over her. She believed his name was Toudou Yaiba.

As a natural instinct she started to stand back up but Yaiba slapped her up across her chin with his sword knocking her back down as he yelled “Nobody said you could get up.”

“What the hell is your problem?” yelled Serena.

Footsteps could be heard a few few feet away as another voice said “You are the problem. We know what you did to Shijima Hokuto.”

The voice belonged to a pretty girl with a stern expression, Koutsu Masumi.

Serena’s voice was shaky as she said, “That was the Xyz user with the star-themed monsters right. Well you see…”

Yaiba silenced her with another swing, a horizontal slash across her face. Masumi walked closer and planted her foot on Serena’s chest. As Serena struggled to breathe properly she noticed Masumi pulling something out of a bag. Rings. Several rings all with gems on them, diamonds. Masumi slowly put one on each of her fingers, all ten of them.

Masumi stoically explained, “Each of these are miscut diamonds, dangerous for their sharpness. They have their use though.”

Masumi slowly lifted her foot off Serena. Every nerve in Serena’s body wanted to escape and get as far away as possible but she knew she wouldn’t be able to. She had to try to force herself to stay still and think of a way out of here without further injury.

Yaiba yelled at her meretriciously, “You think you can get away it bitch! Everyone else may see you as an ally but we’re no idiots. We don’t care who you swear alliance to. You need to pay for what you did to our friend.”

Yaiba slammed his sword into Serena’s knee. She screamed in pain as she grabbed her knee and rolled over. Yaiba immediately kicked her, and again, and again. Serena rolled back in blur of pain with her body laid out. Yaiba raised his sword over his head as he growled.

“Yaiba!” forcefully said Masumi.

Yaiba froze and slowly calmed down as he lowered his weapon.

“Let me do my part too. Give me a hand.”

Yaiba lifted Serena’s back up and locked his arms behind her head in a full-nelson. Masumi kneeled and looked Serena right in her eyes a few inches away.

Masumi said in cold cruelty, “Your face is quite beautiful actually. Such a monster doesn’t deserve such a face.”

Masumi curled her hand into a fist and laid a right hook right into Serena’s face. The diamond rings on Masumi’s fingers tore through Serena’s flesh. Masumi punched her again. Then again. And yet again. Each time Serena’s screams of agony grew louder.

A minute later Serena’s face was bloody mess as she bleed from several different spots and was bruised in every other spot. Serena was still living but barely consciously anymore.

Masumi stood up and started removing her rings. Yaiba dropped Serena back to the ground as he too stood up. Both of them looked down at her pathetic ragged near-dead body. They both had a grin of satisfaction but were still upset that they no longer had Hokuto with them.

Masumi explained, “You will become a lancer and help to stop Academia. Make them pay for the things they forced you to do. But just know that if you think about betraying our other friends for even a second we will hunt you down and finish the job we started here.”

Yaiba wanted to add in his tough talk but Masumi has summed it up so well. So he simply said, “See ya around bitch. We won’t be far.”

Serena laid on the cold ground barely hanging on to her life. Those two would never see their friend Hokuto again because of her. He really didn’t deserve what happened to him. She would take their pain and suffering that they made abundantly clear to her and turn it into a lance to plunge right through the heart of Academia.


End file.
